


The Tragedy of Butthole Jim

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, Dominatrix McCoy, Early Pon Farr, M/M, buttholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That damn transporter beam is acting up again and this time it has severe consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of Butthole Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Butthole Jim has been a thing between my boyfriend and I since Christmas Eve.

Kirk, Spock, and dammit, Bones, were ready to beam up from their camping trip on Earth. 

“Everything is packed down here. Beam us up, Mr. Scott”

“Alright, captain. I gotta warn ya, the transporter beam is acting up again and I have to take you one at a time.”

“Alright, Scotty. Send up Bones and then Spock.”

Bones transported up perfectly. Then, Spock went up with no problem. Now it was Kirk's turn. The beam engulfed the captain.

Up on the ship, Spock and McCoy waited patiently for the captain to appear.

“What is taking so damn long?” Bones asked 

“I locked on and got him in the beam, but he isn't appearing” Scotty said. “Damn faulty machine!”

Then, a shape was starting to appear. They began to see the outline of Jim. But, when it fully materialized, they witnessed the true horror of what they had beamed up. There was Kirk's body, but covered entirely in buttholes. They all collectively released a fart and the body collapsed. 

McCoy ran over to the disgusting body and read its vital signs.

“He's dead, Ji- I mean Spock”

The sight of the captain like that was so arousing for Spock that it sent him into an early Pon Farr. 

McCoy could see the signs of it

“Dammit, Spock, it looks like you need my services!”

He grabbed the Vulcan and ran with him to the sickbay.

There, McCoy got his gear on. He slipped on his high heeled boots, his leather suit, and busted out his trusty whip

“You're gonna sit back and take it you damn Vulcan!”

“Please, doctor!”

“Dammit, Spock, I'm a doctoratrix, not a doctor!”

And he bent Spock over the bed and started to whip his sweet ass. The Vulcan was in pon farr heaven while McCoy was also in his own little slice of heaven. Then, McCoy buried his dick deep inside of the Vulcan's innards and came like a champ “OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH DAMMIT!”

“That was fantastic, doctor.”

“It was my pleasure, Spock. Now get the damn hell out of here!”

Spock returned to his quarters and immediately fell asleep. He had a dream that he was on a date with Butthole Jim and they were having a wonderful time eating out at a fancy restaurant. Then, Spock farted himself awake. He turned over and said “Shut up, Jim” and fell back asleep.


End file.
